dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans
was the first Dragon Ball Z original video animation (OVA). It was originally released on home video cassettes in Japan on August 6, 1993 between episodes 195 and 196. The OVA has since been re-released on DVD in Japan as an extra feature of the Dragon Box collection in 2003. Plot ''Chikyū-Hen'' Dr. Raichi is one of the only survivors of the Tuffles, a race that once lived on Planet Plant before the coming of the Saiyans. The Saiyans not only massacred the entire Tuffle race, but also stole their technology and conquered the planet, renaming it Planet Vegeta in honor of their king. Raichi managed to escape with a capsule and found refuge on the Dark Planet, a world at the end of the universe. His only wish is to eradicate the last remaining Saiyans. To do this, Dr. Raichi puts devices on Earth that emit Destron Gas and destroy all life. When Mr. Popo finds out that only a few hours are left until the planet's destruction, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Future Trunks, and Piccolo rush to destroy the evil devices located around the planet. They manage to destroy all but one that is protected by an impenetrable energy barrier. However, Frieza, Cooler, Turles and Lord Slug appear and engage the heroes in individual fight. It is revealed by King Kai that the villains are ghost warriors, and will continually come back to life when killed unless defeated in the same way their lives were originally ended. ''Uchū-Hen'' The heroes track Dr. Raichi down to the Dark Planet and engage him, discovering that his ghost warriors are generated by a machine called Hachihyaku, a device powered by the hate of the Tuffles. It is also revealed that Dr. Raichi is a ghost warrior himself, generated by Hachihyaku. When Vegeta vaporizes Raichi, preventing him from re-materializing, the hate Dr. Raichi had causes Hachihyaku to exceed its limit. Hachihyaku appears in a powerful android body, whose power is said to match or perhaps even exceed Broly's, according to Goku. Hachihyaku devastates the heroes until the Saiyans, after having transformed into their Super Saiyan states, combine their powers together into one massive wave of energy, ending the threat of the ghost warriors. Production Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku was released following the Famicom video game of the same name in the form of two VHS cassettes, dubbed "Official Visual Guides" to the video game predecessor. Indeed, the OVA served as a sort of "animated walkthrough" for the game. In 1994, footage from the OVA was turned into a digital comic (a video game entirely made of animated sequences, in which the player's only task is to choose between several options to go to the next sequence) for the Playdia. English release Some arguments about gaining the license to release it on DVD in english started when news about Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! was first heard. Confusion At the time when the NES, the OVA and Playdia versions of the story was released, the outside world hardly knew anything due to news and technology not being as advanced as today. Once word of this special was first heard, many thought at first that the OVA was clips from a game strung together to form a movie. Due to this, the OVA has been argued and confused about which FUNimation confused whether this being real or not. But till later, much confusion was lifted to people better understanding about the history of this OVA. Trivia *The events in this movie can't be placed in the Dragon Ball Z timeline. Gohan has the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan, meaning the movie takes place after the Cell Games Saga. Goku is alive in the movie however, making this an impossibility. One theory is that this may have taken place sometime before the Cell Games but after the Hyperbolic Time Chamber training sessions. Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan is said to take place at this time. However in the movie, right after when Gohan and Trunks were beaten in an instance, Goku said "His power might be greater than Broly's! ...", therefore it can be placed between the 8th Movie & Cell Games (they had 9 days to train before it started). Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball Z films